1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an ultrasonic flaw detector and more particularly to an ultrasonic flaw detector without using a cathode ray tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional ultrasonic flaw detector, a cathode ray tube is used for achieving ultrasonic flaw detection, so that the entire device becomes bulky and weighty. Further, the conventional ultrasonic flaw detector consumes much electric power and is inconvenient when it is used in the field such as at a dockyard or the like which is inconveniently situated.
In addition, flaw detection with a cathode ray tube requires a skillful operator.